


Relaxar

by Letumcchi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluffy melhor que tudo, GreenFlame — Freeform, M/M, Portuguese, Sweet, Tooth-Ruthing Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi
Summary: Onde Lloyd sempre se preocupava demais com tudo em sua volta e se esquecia que também precisava de um tempo para si, mas Kai estava ali para cuidar de si.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Relaxar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeoonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/gifts).



> Também postado no Spirit Fanfics, a.

Deveria ser por volta de sete horas da manhã ou talvez até um pouco mais cedo do que isso, mas Lloyd não poderia ter uma plena certeza. Não estava tão acostumado a acordar cedo e por isso ainda se sentia um tanto quanto sonolento, talvez também fosse por culpa da insônia que o tomou durante boa parte da madrugada.

A verdade era que o jovem ninja se encontrava frequentemente tenso e preocupado com tudo ao seu redor, fosse por conta de suas responsabilidades como ninja verde, por ter de um dia enfrentar — e talvez até mesmo matar, dependendo do caso — seu tão amado pai ou mesmo pela pressão de ter de liderar toda uma equipe e ter uma imagem imaculada de perfeição. 

Isso se também não falássemos sobre a preocupação que tinha com seus amigos, os riscos que sempre corriam durante as missões. Sinceramente, sequer tinha a certeza de que era a pessoa certa para estar na posição em que se encontrava, a algum tempo atrás era apenas uma criança e hoje tinha a responsabilidade do mundo em suas costas.

Lloyd não sabia se conseguiria nem sequer erguer os punhos contra o pai, não tinha certeza do que faria caso falhasse como líder e muito menos se acabasse colocando em risco a vida das pessoas que amava devido a seus erros. A verdade, era que o rapaz não estava pronto para assumir essas responsabilidades, mas não havia tempo para isso e o ninja verde deveria fazer o possível e o impossível para tentar se acostumar como pudesse a tudo isso.

“Acordou cedo hoje.” Sussurrou, com bastante preguiça em seu tom e logo pode-se ouvir um bocejo seguido da fala. Kai estava se espreguiçando enquanto saia do banheiro com uma toalha em volta de seu pescoço. Mesmo após o banho ele continuava a quase dormir em pé, definitivamente um preguiçoso.

“Não mais do que você, pelo visto.” Soltou um riso suave. Kai conseguia acalmar um pouco de seus ânimos, com uma postura descontraída e um sorriso gentil, talvez fosse o suficiente para fazer Lloyd viajar por um tempo e esquecer de algumas de suas preocupações momentaneamente.

“Sensei resolveu que precisávamos de um treinamento extra.” Revirou os olhos, mas ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

“E por que eu não fui chamado?” Disse, estranhando a situação.

“Wu te viu na área de treino durante a madrugada e decidiu que você precisava de um descanso. Cara, você deveria dar uma maneirada nisso, vai acabar se sobrecarregando se continuar assim.” Disse, era evidente a preocupação vinda do tom do mais velho. Kai se virou para o outro e sentou ao seu lado na cama, afastou um pouco os fios de cabelo que caiam por seu rosto e chegou mais perto, selando de forma delicada e afetuosa seus lábios na testa do garoto.

“Eu sei, só que é meio inevitável… Desculpa te preocupar.” Suspirou, cansado. 

“Você se preocupa demais com os outros e por isso esquece que também se cansa e que precisa de um tempo só pra você, Lloyd.” Balançou a cabeça em negação. 

“Não sei, Kai.” Falou, um tanto receoso.

“É aniversário do Zane e seu tio deu uma saída, Nya foi comprar o presente que vamos dar à ele e eu não confio nenhum pouco naqueles idiotas do Cole e do Jay pra cozinharem, quer me ajudar? Vamos lá, vai ser divertido.” O olhar pidão e o sorriso animado derreteram completamente qualquer mínima possibilidade de recusa.

“Tá bom, vamos lá.” Riu, selando seus lábios rapidamente com os de Kai em um selinho rápido. 

A verdade era que Kai sempre faria o possível para melhorar os dias de Lloyd e sempre estaria disposto a colocar um sorriso em seu rosto, era o mínimo por alguém que fazia o seu dia e o dos outros melhores só com sua presença e atitudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Olha, eu não tô muito acostumado com o fandom, já que faz um bom tempo que consumi ninjago e eu só fui lembrar de muitas coisas quando vi uns eps da temporada que tem na Netflix, mas valeu a pena.
> 
> Esse também foi um presente de aniversário pra um dos meu nenês, essa foi pra você, Eme.


End file.
